Proximity-based applications and services represent a fast growing social and technological trend that may have a major impact on the evolution of cellular wireless/mobile broadband technologies. These services can be based on the awareness that two devices or two users are close to each other and, thus, may be able to directly communicate with each other. Existing protocols can require two different steps of discovery and communication in the separate time instances. For example, after the receiver device synchronizes to the transmitter in a first time instance (t1) using the D2D discovery signal, the two devices can then communicate with each other in another time instance t2. In certain situations, if a number of signatures (e.g. different sequences) are used to identify each proximate device or application, the D2D communication may not be possible due to the multiple hypothesis tests to detect and analyze each D2D discovery signal.